A friction assembly is a replaceable element in a brake system. In a disk brake, a friction assembly bears against a rotating disc called a rotor. The friction assembly comprises a backing plate to which a friction pad is adhered. The friction pad alone contacts the rotor of the disc brake to provide the stopping frictional force. Significant forces are involved in applying the pad to the rotor, and due to the relative movement during engagement, extreme heat can be generated, and the temperature of the friction material and/or backing plate may reach up to about 1200° F. Moreover, depending upon the size and/or the payload carried by certain vehicles, the friction assembly may also be subject to significant pressure and vibration when stopping the vehicle. It is very important that the backing plate be resistant to bending or breaking due to high pressure, temperature and vibration when stopping vehicles.
Typically, backing plates are modified to include bores, cavities, gouges or protuberances to receive and engage the friction material. These modifications generally improve engagement with a friction material. However, the costs associated with manufacturing backing plates with such modifications can often be prohibitive. It is therefore desirable to provide a backing plate having improved engagement with a friction material and that can be manufactured without undue cost.